


Bath Time

by Mockingbird_22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been chasing a demon all day and Magnus just wants to relax in the bath with his boyfriend, is that too much to ask?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesunflowerqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerqueen/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt: “This bath is too damn hot.” - “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.”

Alec and Magnus had been off chasing a demon all day, and yes about 10 minutes into the mission Magnus realised his outfit was not entirely mission appropriate – heeled boots and a shirt hanging half open exposing his chest – but it was too late now so they persevered. Honestly Magnus wasn’t even meant to be involved but he’d been at the institute when the call came in and he’d been dragged along, across half of New York too or what felt like it.

Finally they caught the demon and with a swift arrow Alec slayed the beast that had been savaging people. They had to check in at the institute but when all that was done Magnus told everyone he was taking Alec away as he deserved a break.

He whisked them back to his loft and the first thing he wanted to do was get clean, the side streets and back alleys of New York were truly filthy. A bath was in order.  

Magnus fixed Alec a drink and left him on the sofa while he went to start filling the tub with water. He sauntered back in and took a sip of his own cocktail and put on some soft music. He then walked over and sat down next to Alec.  

“Care to join me for a bath Alexander?” Magnus asked with an air of coyness. Surprisingly a bath was one of the things they had not done together yet.

Alec choked and dribbled out a bit of the mouthful of cocktail he’d just taken. Even though they’d been together a few months now, Alec still got a little surprised and taken aback by Magnus’s direct way of speaking.

Coughing fit over he replied, “Yeh, yes I mean that sounds nice.”

“Wonderful, drink up then.”

Once their drinks were finished, Alec followed Magnus to the bathroom and began stripping off his clothes. He’d never particularly been shy about his body anyway and even less so in front of someone he had also seen naked. Magnus hung back and started adding a bit of magic to the tub which produced floating jasmine petals on the water, and then he poured in some kind of bath salts too.

As soon as Magnus was done, Alec hopped into the steamy water.

“This bath is too damn hot,” Alec exclaimed loudly, even though Magnus was standing right there, getting undressed. Yes he could use magic but he liked to give his boyfriend a little show.

“This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much,” Magnus answered sounding exasperated. He thought it was too good to be true, Alec actually liking doing something relaxing for once.  “Alexander my darling, I love you but just sit in the damn bath and relax, please. We don’t get a lot of spare time to spend together and this is a delightful way to unwind.”

“I can do relaxing. The water’s just hot is all and being burned is not relaxing,” Alec replied, smiling. In Magnus’s opinion he was just being over dramatic.

“The heat will help to soothe your muscles,” Magnus answered, sliding in opposite him. He could already feel the water soothing away the aches of his legs. Warlocks were not built for running and especially not in heels. The jasmine petals smelled divine too, one of his favourite scents.

They sat for a few moments in silence just taking in the soothing powers of the water and the quiet calm. The soft music could still be heard from the living room too as they’d left the bathroom door open.

“S’pose it’s not too bad actually,” Alec said breaking the silence, smiling toward Magnus.

“I told you it would be nice, your body just has to adjust to the water is all,” Magnus answered. Clearly Alec needed more experience of baths, they would definitely be doing this again.

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and linked their fingers; he brought their hands toward him and kissed Alec’s hand gently before settling their hands back into the water.

Eventually they did have to wash properly and actually _get clean_ instead of just staring wistfully into each other’s eyes.

Magnus offered to wash Alec’s hair and Alec was a little sceptical at first as it was just washing hair right? Wrong, he quickly found out when he was moaning under Magnus’s touch as he massaged the shampoo into the Shadowhunter’s scalp.

Yeh, this was definitely happening again Magnus decided. 


End file.
